Question: Brandon is a gardener. He plants $12$ rows of daisies in a garden. Each row has the same number of daisies. He plants a total of $108$ daisies in the garden. How many daisies did Brandon plant in each row?
Answer: The number of daisies that Brandon planted in each row is the total number of daisies that he planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $108\text{ daisies} \div 12\text{ rows of daisies}$ $108\text{ daisies} \div 12\text{ rows of daisies} = 9\text{ daisies per row}$